


凯尔特的狂宴

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 第二章
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 13





	凯尔特的狂宴

把男人按倒在溪边的大石上，库丘林弄不清衣物的结构，凭着一身蛮力拉扯腿部的系带，对方被自己拉痛了，轻哼了几声。

他忽然想起来遗漏的一件事：“喂，告诉我你的名字。”

“e……miya。”绝非他听过的任何一个英雄名号，或许此时能问出更多问题，库丘林不想趁人之危，可这样做是帮对方压下药劲，毕竟他选中了加料的酒，也算自己的责任。

库丘林覆上自己的嘴唇，与emiya相比他的吻技生疏得像个孩子（不就是吗），但他总不愿在成人面前承认自己是个毛头小伙。忽然对方抽离这个吻，目光漂浮不定，他的手指按住emiya张合的嘴唇，对方眼中的欲情既混沌不清又显露出一丝痛苦。

“你和男人是第一次？”他又不禁问，对方摇摇头，凯尔特人中有男性经验的不下少数，emiya的国家也一样吗？这种满脸写着“别碰我”的冷脸男也会向别人张开腿吗？

他干脆扯开破破烂烂的白斗篷，皱巴巴地向上推挪软甲，露出鼓鼓的胸肌。库丘林不是没见过肌肉，然而对方的身材比例胸宽腰窄，肌肤好似细腻的绸缎，乳晕的色泽与肤色相融。尖尖小小的乳首他的手指险些捉不住，男人下意识躲避男孩的触碰，要捏紧才不会脱手，对方乖乖不动了，呜呜的叫声却引得他咬住乳珠又拽又拉。

“奇怪……男人奶子也会变大吗？”幼犬舔舔嘴唇红眼中充满探究心，叔父从未传授过他同性行事的经验，一切全靠他自己摸索。

少年丢掉扯断的系带，它们化作淡蓝的粒子消失，他没经过系统的学习，起码见多识广，对方身上的衣服全由魔力构成。他越好奇对方的来历，越想扒个精光，他蹲下挨个解开带子，褪下严严实实的长裤，还有一件黑色短裤护住性器。

“你包得太严实了。”他感叹，凯尔特没有发展出穿内裤的习俗，emiya眼看要脱掉最后一条裤子极力后退，他手抓住勃起的雄物，对方呻吟的腔调忽地抬高吓了他一跳，男孩没轻没重的手劲令emiya额头冒汗。

库丘林不依不饶地膝盖压上石台，撕开并非武装的一小块布料。白色的体毛滑进他的指间，立起的男根分泌出黏黏的半透明液体，他咽了口唾沫，探向囊袋下方的秘穴，太紧了，真的进得去吗？

他伸进一个指节，碰到凸起的小硬块，emiya的腰肢活鱼似的扭动，他心领神会反复揉压，肠液粘湿食指，他再加一根两指作剪状在体内进出扩张，接着迫不及待地插入已颇有规模的阴茎。温热紧实的穴肉咬得他动弹不了，少年借着一股冲劲咬牙顶入。

emiya面颊潮红、发丝凌乱看不出先前高傲的模样，他本能附和库丘林在他体内冲撞，又本能地想从欢愉与痛苦中逃开。库丘林牢牢抓住腰不让他逃走，犬齿嵌入柔软的胸脯，留下带血的牙印。他舔舔血珠，一边吮吸乳头一边肏干健硕丰腴的男体。

尚在发育的未成年人初次不免兴奋过头，库丘林发泄过一次以后，头脑稍稍冷静，对着青青紫紫的咬痕反思片刻。这样看上去可一点不像在说为人家好，反倒像纯粹动粗。emiya只是可疑，并非板上钉钉的奸细，他没理由动私刑。

可未等他思虑完，emiya结实的大腿裹挟他的腰，他迫不及待扶住两胯继续抽送，干开的穴口冒出细细的白沫。他中出了一个男人，库丘林觉得自己又疯又停不下来，还远远不够，假如不是体型差他还能把对方整个儿抱起来肏。

他腰向前屈，想亲吻emiya喘息的嘴唇，他的脸越靠近对方越躲，虽说这个姿势和身长基本亲不到，他马上反应过来了，但emiya的退却更激起他的逆反心。

他拔出精力充沛的性器，坐在emiya的腰腹部捧起对方的脸，时而啄吻时而舔舐。细长雪白的睫毛与琉璃似的银眼，五官柔和的青年换个表情其实分外年轻，不扮老成和他也相差不太大，库丘林莫名高兴起来。

粉润的嘴唇翕动好像要说些什么，他的耳朵凑近听对方做嘴型，emiya沙哑地喃喃“不行”，他气恼道：“哪里不行了。”

“你……太小了。”“我哪里小了？”他是战士哪里幼小了？库兰的猛犬百思不得其解，他蹭了蹭乳沟，两掌向内聚拢胸肌，让emiya近在咫尺观摩他的男根。

对方保持着一定的理性与羞耻心，给年下的男孩乳交着实挑战他的心理防线，脸红得深色的皮肤都盖不住。库丘林在如此幽深的山谷内放置自己的长枪，顿觉血气上涌，男精喷出溅射了emiya一脸。

我不是故意的，他原本想说，可他就故意的。emiya茫然的表情与淫乱的面孔鲜明对比，他又硬了，怒张的红彤彤的冠头抵住男人的嘴唇，精液涂抹唇瓣。

“舔舔我。”男孩面庞稚嫩眼睛却透出狼的贪婪，对方乖顺地含进性器，他扶住银色的脑袋，进出湿热的口腔。emiya的软舌挑动他浮凸的脉络，纯熟的舌技吸得他阴囊发紧，可对方越熟练他肏得越深，深到呼吸吹拂他的毛发，库丘林才停下肏对方的脸。

遇上emiya他总是理智丧失，仿佛被下了药的不是emiya而是他。他震颤着又射出一股浓精，抽出萎靡的分身决定至此收手。

emiya口腔张开黏着一缕缕白丝，舌面卷进精丝，水湿湿的睫毛下迷情的钢色双眸望着他。他心如擂鼓，喉结未显的脖子咕隆吞咽，为什么会这么色情，库丘林不管不顾扛起腿再来一发。

“……喂，emiya，你和多少男人做过？”他鬼使神差地问。

“只有一个……库丘林。”一个啊，库丘林心下一定，他绝对有信心胜过那个人。

tbc


End file.
